


Beacon

by fadedlullabyes



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Benny is conflicted, Crossover, Crowley flirts with Peter, Dean wants to bite Derek's ass, Demon Dean, Everyone is pack, F/M, Fingering, Hale Pack, M/M, Multi, Sex, Stiles is paranoid, Threesome, born wolf Scott, established relationships - Freeform, everyone switches, hunter stiles, more to be added - Freeform, sam is a sad moose, teen wolf is set in the supernatural verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Benny, and Crowley end up in Beacon Hills, California. There's a pack Crowley wants to speak with but poofs away with the instructions to stay away from the Hale pack. Dean lurks around town and catches the eye of Stiles Stilinski who he goads. Then, he lays on Derek Hale and all bets are off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beacon

Beacon Hills was like any other town they had visited in the last month. The town was simple enough, on a large scale. It lit up, was almost like a lighthouse, strong and steady. It would have been beautiful, if he had found such things beautiful. The definition was different now that he had a new lot in life. It was just another town in their search for monsters. For whatever reason, Crowley had decided he needed to dig up an army of creatures. Dean didn’t like the idea but he couldn’t persuade the other demon otherwise. There was a draw to Beacon Hills, Dean could feel right down to his bones. His body was twisted, just like his soul.

 

It didn’t bother him. He became what he was meant to and had cut all ties with his previous life except one. Benny was the one thing he couldn’t up. The way they had survived Purgatory together had stuck with Dean long after he had killed Benny to bring Sam back. Looking back, he probably shouldn’t have done it. He had given up something he desperately needed for a brother who wasn’t grateful. Sam meant nothing to him now, the love and protectiveness that he once held tightly in his soul had been snuffed out by the blade and the change to his soul. Sam was nothing but a distant memory and a nuisance.

 

Dean wasn’t blind. He knew Sam was following their trail and it had been entertaining at first. He would tease the Winchester; taunting him with bits of memory. Crowley had been impressed and proud of Dean for the way he handled Sam. But now, the whole lost puppy gig was just plain annoying. They had taken extra precaution on this trip because this was something important. Beacon Hills was something else and even Crowley seemed hesitant to enter the town. There was a pull that spoke to Dean’s twisted soul and even the former king of hell seemed to feel it as well.

 

Crowley probably knew exactly what they were walking into. The demon never walked into anything blind and had more than likely done some research on what the particular draw was. Dean had never felt anything like it in their travels. Even the First Blade had never had this pull that seemed to tug him from his stomach.

 

Benny was tense beside Dean; like whatever it was about Beacon Hills had a deeper pull on him. His fists were clenched at his side as he turned his face to look at Dean. The same expression was there on his face; the one that spoke of conflict. Benny hadn’t exactly been comfortable with Dean’s status as a demon. Dean wasn’t stupid and knew the vampire wanted the old Dean back; the one that had a soul. That Dean was gone and in his place was a hardened demon who didn’t allow anything to hold him back. Part of what the human felt had stayed with Dean as he transformed into a demon. He couldn’t just leave Benny in Purgatory when he knew the vampire was still existing.

 

Dean had a weakness and his name was Benny Lafitte. It was why he kept Benny so close because Dean knew he would break every rule Crowley set down for the vampire. Crowley, of course, didn’t like it but he ran with it because Dean was his trump card at hell. Dean was well aware that he was being used but he also had the notion Crowley had a soft spot for him and Dean was going to use that to his advantage.

 

This trip to Beacon Hills could prove to be fruitful. The rumor of a powerful pack of werewolves had reached all parts of the country and Dean would have been surprised that no hunter had taken care of it yet. Unless they had but the possibilities were slim. Dean’s past experience as a hunter had been a resource that was priceless. It had saved them countless times and since Dean wasn’t exactly a normal demon, he had an advantage. Exorcisms never worked on him but it was annoying to listen to a hunter spout Latin at him.

 

“I’ve heard this is a peculiar pack. They consist not only of werewolves but humans as well. Be careful down there, boys. Beacon Hills residents are wary of newcomers.” Crowley warned, his eyes never straying from the city. It was..disconcerting to see Crowley so cautious. Dean knew Crowley wouldn’t give any details and that was fine with him because secrets had a way of coming to light; especially when it came to Crowley.

 

“Let me guess, you’re gonna cut out on us?” Dean asked, his smile barely lit by the lights of Beacon Hills. “That’s not surprising.”

 

“I have a moose to distract. You two should be able to handle this. Just keep Fangs away from the werewolves. They’ll be able to sense him and work out what he is. You’ll take a bit longer to figure out if the Hales aren’t around.” Crowley gave them both a sharp smile before disappearing. Dean was used to this ploy of Crowley’s whereas Benny was still adjusting.

 

“And he just leaves like that?” Benny asked with a wave of his arm to the empty space.

 

“You’ll get used to it.” Dean answered, turning his head away from Benny and looking to the town. They would need a plan to approach whatever pack was living in Beacon Hills. Going in without one was unacceptable because Dean couldn’t be that person who went in half cocked.

 

“I hope you know what you’re doing.” Benny said with a roll of his eyes as they backtracked to the Impala. Hopefully the hunters in Beacon Hills didn’t get wind of Dean Winchester being alive and a demon. It was a slim chance but he would have to ride on it.

 

“Yeah. I do,” was the only reply Benny got before Dean drove off.

 

~*~

 

Stiles Stilinski was a suspicious person by nature. It had everything to do with his personality and little to do with what his mother had taught him when he was old enough to know what the family business actually was. Having a father in law enforcement only made covering what happened in Beacon Hills easier. Stiles didn't have to lie to his dad. All he had to do was explain it was something supernatural and John would take care of the rest. It was a sweet set up and Stiles definitely had no problem with it.

 

He was following someone right now; a man who had rolled into town a few days ago. Strangers were a dangerous alert especially after the alpha pack last year. Stiles knew the man was bad news but he couldn't pinpoint what exactly it was about him that irked him.

 

The man claims his name was Jimmy Hetfield and Stiles knew that was complete bullshit. He knew all the aliases other hunters used and rock band names were definitely a favorite of theirs.  So far he had nothing to show for his suspicion and Stiles was becoming antsy. The guy had to mess up at some point when Stiles was there to see it.

 

Of course if Scott would just join him on these small aventures then Stiles wouldn't have this problem. Scott's werewolf abilities were an asset and it wasn't like Scott had anything better to do than work at the clinic with Deaton. Stiles had begged Scott to come with him; stating Deaton would understand since it was more than likely monster related. There was no way a human looked as great as Jimmy.

 

No one in town knew what he did for a living. The man had only shrugged his shoulders and mail as though it were a secret. Stiles was definitely sure he was up to something but no one would listen because they knew just how paranoid Stiles could best. It was a curse and Stiles wished someone would listen for once because he was tired of proving people wrong. He would have thought they would have gotten a clue by now. It didn't help he was out of Adderall as well. The pharmacy was out for whatever reason and Stiles was going up the wall. He wouldn't let this go because someone needed to look into this and if the pack wasn't concerned then Stiles would handle this on his own.

 

For the better part of an hour Stir watched Jimmy in the diner. He flirted with the waitress to get an extra piece of pie and seemed to flash a smile at any pretty woman who walked in the door. Jimmy was a charmer but there was a predatory hint to his smile that a normal person wouldn't catch. Stiles knew the signs to look for but whatever Jimmy was, it wasn't anything Stiles had encountered before.. it was obvious Jimmy wasn't a vampire because because sunlight didn't seem to bother him. The utensils in this particular diner were solve so that ruled out a lot of creatures. Stiles' brain was going crazy with ideas because he couldn't pinpoint the species of the man at the counter. Sure he seemed human but there was something definitely off about Jimmy.

 

Stiles was never aware when an obsession started. He could never feel the roots take hold in his mind until someone, mostly Scott, pointed it out for him. Right now he was so immersed in thought that he almost missed the look Jimmy sent him.

 

It was a curious glanced until his eyes turned pitch black and Stiles spouted his drink out of his mouth. He had never seen anyone have eyes like that and there was only one thing on this green earth that had then and it was definitely bad. Stiles didn’t even hesitate as he threw his money down on the table and deserted the diner. It didn’t really matter that he more than likely gave himself away because the one thing he never wanted to see in Beacon Hills was present and he wasn’t if he and the Argents could take care of it.

 

Stiles didn’t like the Argents, they were snobby as far as hunters went. Yeah, they were a family that dated back hundreds of years but they weren’t the only family. The Campbells were another family that had their shit together until they were wiped out. Stiles was still researching into that because there was no way that was natural but he always hit a dead end when it came to Mary Winchester. Whatever involvement she had, the evidence ended with her. It was research Stiles poked every now and again when he was bored and had nothing to do.

 

He rushed through the town, pushing past other pedestrians. Stiles didn’t even look back when people started to yell at him. All he knew was that he had to find Scott and Deaton and inform them of his latest discovery. A demon couldn’t be allowed to run around Beacon Hills like they owned the place and Stiles also knew that Jimmy couldn’t be up to anything good. He needed to protect the only place he called home and the people who lived here. His mother had been fond of Beacon Hills after moving around so often when she was a child. Stiles’ need to protect this town had stemmed from his mother’s love of it. She was even buried in the cemetery and he was damned if he would allow anyone to destroy that.

 

His pack also lived here. Stiles still wasn’t sure how to feel about being part of a werewolf but he and Scott had been in each other’s back pockets for so long that it was natural for them. This was their territory and no one could take that from them. They would not relocate and fight for what was rightfully theirs. The last battle for Beacon Hills had happened a hundred years ago and the power was still seeping up through the ground. Stiles’ mother had made sure he knew everything about that particular battle and how the Hale pack had held back demons with the help of hunters.

 

Pushing through the front door of the veterinary clinic, Stiles frantically searched for Scott. He knew what this would mean since Scott was a cousin to the main Hale family members and was a born wolf. There was no one manning the front desk which meant that Deaton and Scott were in the back. Stiles didn’t even announce himself as he rushed past the desk and made his way into the part of the clinic most people weren’t allowed to be.

 

Scott’s back was facing Stiles but he could tell that Scott knew he was here. Of course he would know, Scott was a werewolf after all. Stiles only had to wait for a moment before Scott turned around and gave him a smile that fell after seeing just how pale Stiles was. In a rush, Scott was in Stiles’ space; running his hands over Stiles to see if there was any injury to his body. When he couldn’t find any, he looked to Stiles for an answer.

 

“I was at the diner stalking that Jimmy Hetfield because there was no way that he wasn’t normal and I watched him all day but there was nothing out of the extraordinary until he caught me staring and he flashed his eyes at me. They were black, Scott! Solid black!”  Stiles didn’t take a breath as he tried to relay what he had seen to Scott.

 

Only years of being with Stiles had Scott keeping up with what his partner was saying. It was purely Stiles in how he communicated, especially when he hadn’t taken his Adderall. Scott could tell by just how shaken Stiles was that what he was saying was true. It brought many questions to the front of Scott’s mind but he would save them for Derek because Derek had the most information on what they were dealing with. Sure the Stilinski matriarch had been a hunter but Scott knew Claudia had never encountered any demons on her journeys. He didn’t know if that was a blessing or a curse. They had the Hale family history to look to just in case this was the real thing.

 

“Did he just say demon?” Deaton asked from his spot in the corner. He had finished up with the dog he and Scott had been working on only to hear part of what Stiles had said.

 

“Yup.” Scott sighed and rubbed his temple. He had thought with defeating the Alpha that there wouldn’t be any trouble for some time but apparently he was wrong like always. He didn’t want to deal with the mess a demon would bring and who knew what the thing wanted in Beacon Hills.

 

“Stiles, are you sure? A demon hasn’t stepped foot in Beacon Hills for a century.” Deaton asked, just wanting to make sure that Stiles knew what he had seen.

 

“Yeah. He flashed his creepy black eyes at me. I mean, no one else saw, but dude, they were black!” Stiles answered, waving his arms around as though he was trying to prove his point. Stiles always spoke with his hands and everyone who knew him always gave him a wide berth; especially when he was excited and hit things.

 

“Stay clear of him for now. He hasn’t made a move and he’s been here a week. We’ll wait for him to contact us.” Deaton stated with a frown. “I’ll let Derek know of the situation but until that demon makes a move, there is nothing we can do. I know it’s a bad situation if there’s a demon in town but he hasn’t made any deals that I’m aware of.”

 

“There has to be something! I could go exorcise his ass so that the poor meat suit he’s wearing can return to his family!” Stiles countered, itching for an excuse to kick the black eyed son of a bitch out of his town.

 

“You know the code around here, Stiles. You can’t do that until we have a valid excuse to run him out of town. Do you want to potentially piss off whoever is over him? Let me speak to Derek and Peter since they’re officially over the Hale pack and just in case the demon is here to see them. Scott, you’ll more than likely have tomorrow off if they call a pack meeting.” Deaton made a gesture with his hands for the two men to leave.

 

Without saying another word, Scott and Stiles left after Scott put his things up for the day. The ride back to the apartment in Roscoe was a silent one with Scott’s hand on Stiles’ knee for some sort of comfort. They really didn’t need words to convey how they felt; they had passed that stage in high school. It freaked some people out just how well they communicated without words but it was natural for them. This was something that was ingrained into their very being and had nothing to do with being human or werewolf.

 

The house they owned was less than a mile out of town and surrounded by woods. Scott liked to run a lot to burn off stress and also anger. It was a one story house which was perfect for just two people. There was no need for more room since they didn’t have any children and there was an extra guest room for when one of the pack wanted or needed a place to crash. The living room was also up for grabs in case more than one person wanted to stay.  

 

The Jeep was parked and they didn’t waste any time getting into the house. Stiles needed to unwind before he drove himself crazy. He wasn’t fond of the idea of a demon in town and how casually Deaton seemed to brush it off. Of course, the rule Derek had put in place was a hindrance as well. If Stiles got the demon alone and exorcised him before anyone else found out, it’d be a win in his book. He couldn’t go seeking the thing out now since Deaton was aware of its existence but Stiles did have a habit of running into people.

 

“I know that look just don’t tell me what you’re planning so I can play innocent.” Scott huffed before pressing a kiss to Stiles’ temple. “I’ll go run us a bath, okay?”

 

“That sounds great actually.” Stiles replied as he leaned into Scott and just breathed in his scent. It was like coming home when he caught a whiff of earth and rain. The scent would bother most people but Stiles loved it because Scott’s smell never failed to ground Stiles.

 

“Good. C’mon.” Scott took Stiles by the hand and led him through their house. They lost clothes as they went, leaving a trail behind them that Scott would pick up later because Stiles would forget.

 

Both men were naked by the time they had made it to the bathroom. It was decently sized with a large bathtub that they had installed after they had gotten the place. The previous had been too small for two full grown men and so they had taken it out a month after moving in and put in a large tub. Stiles loved the tub, it was his favorite thinking place after all when he was working a hard case; supernatural or otherwise.

 

The sound of the water gushing out the spigot filled the bathroom. Stiles sat on the toilet set when Scott invaded his space. Not a word was said as Stiles buried his face into Scott’s stomach and wrapped his arms around the other’s waist. They held onto one another, Scott’s hands drifting through Stiles’ hair as he tried to center the world around him. His mind was starting to calm with having Scott in such a close proximity to him. Stiles’ fingers stroked the small of Scott’s back as they just stayed that way, enjoying how the other felt against them. Skin to skin contact was best for them most days when they needed to come down from either a bad day or just needed reassurance that the other was fine.

 

Scott pulled away first when the water was ready. He bent down to give Stiles a gentle kiss before turning off the water and sinking down into it. Stiles could smell the special bath salts Cora made to relieve stress. Scott must have added them when Stiles hadn’t been looking. He slid into the water in front of Scott with practised. They had bathed together starting when they were fourteen. Neither man had found it weird and kept doing it despite the looks their parents gave them. Honestly, that should have been a huge indicator of just how they felt about one another.

 

Stiles leaned back into Scott, his head resting on a shoulder. He closed his eyes and allowed the bath salts to drain the worry and stress from his body. This never got old and always did the trick in calming him down. Stiles only wished he had known about Cora’s magical bath salts when his mother had passed away and he had panic attacks. But that was in the past and he had them now which was all that mattered.

 

Smooth hands roamed up and down his chest, small caresses that had him relaxing even more. Scott always knew how to soothe Stiles like no one else. He always had that intuition and never failed in bringing Stiles back to himself when he needed. Being a hunter was stressful and Stiles was lucky to live to the age of twenty-five but he was cheating with having a werewolf pack at his back. If it hadn’t been for them, Stiles was sure he would be dead a long time ago. He had no sense of self preservation and dove into his jobs with everything he had. It didn’t pay but his side job at the sheriff’s office helped and it was part time so he didn’t have to worry about working forty hours a week. And since his father was the sheriff, Stiles got away with a lot.

 

Scott’s hand drifted lazy patterns on Stiles’ skin. They were nothing in particular and only moved lower and lower until he was to the dip of Stiles’ hip. This wasn’t about sex and never would be. It was about how close they were and reassuring each other that this would work out and they wouldn’t be losing one another. Many things could go wrong with a demon in town, they were certain of that. Stiles would be stubborn and put himself in the way like he always did and Scott would be there to patch him up if he could. Putting a human back together was different than an animal but he’d done it so many times that it was second nature and Deaton was there as well.

 

There was a tattoo on Stiles’ hip. He called it an anti-possession symbol which would keep demons out. He had heard of other hunters that had the same tattoo and thought it was a good idea to etch it onto his skin. He put it somewhere inconspicuous so he wouldn’t have to answer any questions if someone caught a glimpse of it on his chest. Stiles was at times very private about what he did for a living and let very few people in. Only Peter and Derek knew the extent of his involvement in the supernatural community. They thought it best to keep it to themselves because if other hunters had learned of Stiles being part of a werewolf pack, he’d be killed and then the pack would be taken down.

 

The Argents were a smokescreen for Stiles. They helped him and he helped them when the occasion called for it but other than that, they kept the secret of the Hale pack being back a secret. They protected Beacon Hills as much as the hunters so an uneasy truce had been called. It was strained most of the time but the two were able to co-exist in some capacity. Hopefully the Argents would stay away from the demon long enough for Stiles to get rid of it. He didn’t want them anywhere near it.

 

“You know, one day we’re going to take a vacation. Just you and me.” Scott breathed into Stiles’ ear. They’d been talking about a vacation for years now but never got around to it due to Beacon Hills needing them around. It sounded great to Stiles, in fact he wanted a long vacation. He wanted it to last at least a month because a week just sounded too short for the bullshit he had to deal with.

 

“How about after this demon business? I’m sure I’ll be so done with it that we’ll need at least a month.” Stiles responded as he found Scott’s hand and linked their fingers together.

 

“A month sounds great. We’ll turn our phones off so no one can bug us. We can go on a road trip in Roscoe and travel the country. We’ll hit all those corny places you’ve wanted to go to since seventh grade. We’ll eat all the curly fries.” Scott said softly as he tightened his fingers around Stiles’.

 

“You make it sound like some sort of compromise.” Stiles huffed but smiled anyway. He turned his head toward Scott’s so that the other’s chin bumped his forehead.

 

“You know perfectly it’s not. I know how much you need to sit back and relax. Once we deal with this, I’m taking time off from Deaton and you can bribe your dad into giving you a month’s vacation.” Scott’s voice was low, as though he were almost asleep and was fighting to stay awake.

 

“You’re right. It’s just, do you think we can really leave for a month?”

 

“The Argents are here and Derek knows a lot since he’s a werewolf. Beacon Hills will be fine without us for a month, Stiles. I promise.” Scott huffed with a fond smile.

 

“Okay. You’ve talked me into it. After this mess we’ll finally take that vacation we’ve talked about for the last ten years.” Stiles agreed, lifting his head to press a kiss to Scott’s lips.

 

“Good,” was the answer he got from Scott before the other man pushed him forward so he could stand. It was early evening and so they had some time to kill before they slept. Scott had a set schedule at the clinic and liked to get enough rest just in case something happened. Stiles couldn’t believe this was their life together and ten years ago, he wouldn’t have believed it.

 

He pulled the plug before standing and stretching himself. Stiles didn’t want to admit but trailing Jimmy all day had taken its toll on his body. He simply wanted to lay down and just close his eyes. Gone were the days where he and Scott would stay up all night and play video games. They were lucky to get in three solid hours of gaming with how hectic their lives were.

 

Scott was the first to dump himself onto their bed. He went face down and just laid on the bed as though it would kill him to move. Stiles rolled his eyes and climbed next to him, pushing Scott until he finally decided to move. They curled up together, Scott’s body embracing Stiles’ from behind. They always slept naked because Scott was a furnace and was a great heater. Stiles loved that about Scott and always teased him that he was with him because he was so hot.

  
Their fingers laced together as they fell asleep. They would rest easy just having each other close. When Scott had to go away for pack business, Stiles could never sleep. Those times he would hunt until he was exhausted and Scott was home where he belonged. It was hell but Stiles always soldiered through it. There were times he was tempted to ask for the bite because it meant he could go with Scott on pack business. But then he thought about it and decided he would stay a regular human. Stiles knew Scott would outlive him and could only hope that when the time came, Scott would be able to move on. 


End file.
